Goblins Above
by Lauralithia2
Summary: Sequel to Goblins; Leah and Jareth have never been happier, but what happens when a new threat enters their lives and threatens to destroy all they hold dear? Read and find out! Jareth and Me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: NOTE: If you have not read 'Goblins', I suggest you read that before starting this story. This is the sequel to it and things will make more sense if you read the first book! Thank you!

.

For everyone else: Hey everyone! By request, I have started this sequel! I hope you like it, I'm pretty excited about it, myself. ;)

.

.

.

Goblins Above

.

Chapter 1: Nightmares, and a meeting with High King Oberon

.

.

.

Water dripped somewhere nearby, echoing in the prisoner-less dungeons-prisoner-less, save for one individual curled up and shivering in the black stone prison. Aelhaeran was all alone and had been for the last four years; in the worst hell he had ever experienced in his very long, Fae life. The white haired man shuddered in his curled up position on the floor as he relived the horrors he had caused through the eyes of his victims. He flinched when the sound of a door slamming open echoed down the stone hallway. Footsteps announced the presence of a woman and two men. They came to a stop before his cell, and one of the men's muffled voice spoke from behind his helmet, "This is the one, Your Majesty."

.

"Open it." Commanded a woman's silky voice. Aelhaeran's head snapped up with wide eyes. They quickly shut again and he put his head back down at the two bright, green-glowing torch stones the men were holding. The torch stones were each a fist sized, rough pale green stone mounted on a short, spiraling black metal handle with a pointed end. One of the men moved to unlock and open the gate, and then stepped inside and stood clear for her. She entered into the tiny cell, her feet deftly avoiding the filth. Once she reached him, she crouched down and placed her hand under his chin, lifting his face. His eyes squinted at her, and she gestured at the man behind her. Lifting his free hand, the man waved his hand around the stone, and the light dimmed.

.

Aelhaeran slowly blinked his eyes until they were almost fully opened, and he peered at her in quizzical amazement. "Aerea?.." But then he frowned and said to himself. "You are not real, you are an illusion." He dismissed her and went to put his head back down, but she held his chin fast in her claw like hand. "I'm afraid I'm quite real, brother." She said with a thin smile, and he stared at her in shock. "How-?" He began, but she cut him off and released his chin at the same time, "I must go. But before I do, tell me who did this to you, and I will make them pay." Aelhaeran seemed to not comprehend what it was she was saying at first. His mouth grew into an enormous grin, and madness shown clearly in his eyes when he began to name those who had put him there.

.

.

.

Leah's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her and Jareth's enormous bed. It was still dark outside, and somewhere crickets were chirping peacefully. Leah rubbed her face slowly. What was wrong with her? She hadn't had a single nightmare since Aelhaeran had removed himself from her mind; and now, suddenly, they were back to haunt her. Swallowing, she extricated herself carefully from Jareth's arms. She pulled the blanket up around him and he stirred a little. Stumbling to their master bathroom, she washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

.

Leah studied her reflection. She had really blossomed here in the Underground. Whether by the food-Jareth had mentioned something about the fruit having healing properties-or by the influence of magic, she wasn't sure. But over the last few nightmare-filled nights, her eyes had become red from the lack of sleep. She heard Jareth beginning to wake up, and she went back to bed. His one blue eye and one brown eye looked at her in concern, but she quickly silenced them by climbing back into bed, and kissing him softly. Jareth wrapped her up in his arms and he placed a kiss on her brow, and soon his breathing slowed and he fell asleep.

.

Leah stayed awake long after he fell asleep, her heart warmed and comforted by her loving husband's warm embrace. But an image, burned into her mind's eye, kept popping up in front of her. Leah closed her eyes to avoid it, but still unbidden it came. Her aboveground family's home-her parent's home-was engulfed in flames. Firefighters were desperately trying to put it out, to no avail. She couldn't see anyone from her family, and it terrified her. Leah didn't know why, but she had an urgent feeling that Oberon might be able to help her. 'First thing in the morning,' she told herself, 'I will ask Jareth if I can speak with Oberon.'

.

.

.

The next morning...

.

"I refuse to allow you to go alone." Jareth stated firmly, arms folded unrelentingly as he stood before their thrones. She had had to rein in his enthusiastic designs from going overboard in designing her throne. He wanted it jewel encrusted. She wanted to Jethro Gibbs slap him. Finally he allowed her to do some sketches, and he was amused when she showed them to him. Leah's was exactly like his own, only with some delicate, tiny, scrollwork weaved itself into the chair back. She wanted to keep the Goblin Kingdom spirit, while adding her own personal touch. They looked very nice together, she thought.

.

Leah came back to the present with a shake of her head. "I'll be fine! It's not like I haven't lived there before!" He pursed his lips-a sign he was thinking rapidly-before continuing, "What about Melina and Leo?" Leah rose an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously, speaking slowly. "What about them?" Jareth continued on righteously, "How will they be able to handle your departure?" She realized something. He was using their own chidren to guilt trip her into staying home! Leah stared at him for a moment and then smirked, "Oh, I think they can handle their Drama King father, just fine."

.

They took their conversation to their bedroom so she could pack, arguing along the way. Jareth indignant, and Leah annoyed. Leah sighed in exasperation for the thousandth time. Jareth-the ever fashionable Goblin King-was trying to convince her to take her more extravagant clothing to the Aboveground. "It's too much!" She exclaimed. "No one except royalty wears these kinds of things!" Jareth stopped in the process of trying to shove a crystal covered ball gown into her suitcase, looking indignant. "My Love, you are royalty!" Jareth argued, "You should dress to match your status. I cannot allow you to dress in those drab clothes."

.

The Goblin Queen flushed angrily; she had been wearing those 'drab clothes' most of her life! Leah shook her head, holding up an elegant long sleeved sweater and dark blue jeans. "These are hardly drab!" Jareth eyed them, and Leah could see his determination beginning, very slightly, to crumble. "If I want to remain inconspicuous, than I need to dress like I used to." He sat down slowly on their bed, the dress forgotten. He gazed at her sadly. "I will miss you when you are gone." Jareth's voice was soft and filled with emotion.

.

Leah's throat constricted painfully and she swallowed, coming to stand between his opened legs. She took his hands gently in her own, and kissed them both lightly and tenderly. "You will know where I am, and you can drop by whenever you like-subtly though." She added as a precaution. He sighed and tilted his head to the side, cupping her face in his hand. "How you turn my world.." Leah smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lips sweetly, firmly; a kiss to say, 'I will always be here'. Jareth soon pulled away, looking more at ease. "Very well. I concede your point," The King agreed. Leah smiled widely in gratitude; but then a twinkle entered his eyes and she felt a strong sense of foreboding. "However, I get to approve your clothing choices." Leah rolled her eyes and groaned.

.

.

.

About two hours later Leah stood in the throne room once more; wearing the 'drab clothing' Jareth had grudgingly approved. She wore the same dark grey long sleeved swoop-neck sweater, and the dark blue boot cut jeans. Instead of the usual ballet slippers and heels she had become accustomed, she wore brown low heeled boots that rose up to just below her knee. Leah put her hip length, golden brown hair into a side braid to keep it out of her way. After she had changed, Jareth didn't seem too grudging at the way her aboveground clothing hugged her curves. She was just glad it hadn't occurred to him yet about the fact that there were other men aboveground. 'He'd never let me leave if it did!' She sighed.

.

Soon Jareth herded their children into the throne room, Matilda following. She would help take care of the children while Leah was away. The king and queen then explained why Leah was leaving, and why she was 'dressed strangely' (Leo's own words), and soon it was time to go. The goodbyes to her children were short and filled with lots of hugs and the kissing of foreheads. "Be good, and make sure to listen to your father and Matilda." She told them both. "Don't get into too much mischief." Leo was told. "Keep an eye on your brother." Melina was told.

.

And then Leah took a deep breath and told them both firmly, "Now you two behave yourselves; if I have to come back here because someone," she looked pointedly at Leo, "Set the Bog on fire again;" Leo suddenly found his shoes very interesting and Leah turned to Melina, "Or because someone dressed up a goat and let it loose in the castle kitchens," Melina flushed and shifted from one foot to the other guiltily. "Then you'll both be grounded, with no magic-" The children looked up at the injustice of this consequence. "-for a month." She gave them both an enormous hug before they could begin complaining about what she'd said, "I love you both very much." Leah took one last long look at her children and spoke to Jareth.

.

"I'm ready." The king nodded simply and came to stand beside her, picking up her suitcases. Jareth's lips were pressed into a thin line. He wasn't happy about this; but he knew there would be no convincing her to stay once she'd made up her mind to go. Leah threaded her arm through his, and like before when they had transported to Oberon's castle, the ground vibrated subtly-shaking a little dust from the ceiling-and the sound of distant humming like tons of bumble bees sounded. Everything became hazy around them, and Leah kept her eyes fixed on her children as long as she could; until they too became lost in the haze. The queen and king were there, and then they were gone.

.

She felt Jareth's eyes on her, and Leah tried to keep it together. She knew part of the haziness had nothing to do with the spell. It broke her heart to be leaving her family; but she had to be sure her family aboveground was alright. This wasn't goodbye. She would see them again soon. Quickly and carefully she wiped her eyes with her free hand, trying not to let Jareth see. It was dark now; the gap between the Goblin Kingdom and Oberon's castle being bridged, and she could feel the subtle changes in the air. They landed in the transportation tower, and Jareth set down the bags. "Inform Lord Oberon that the Goblin King and Queen have arrived."

.

A guard bowed low and quickly left the room. Jareth looked sideways at Leah but didn't say anything. Not even a moment later, the guard returned with the high king himself. He looked at them quizzically and spoke, "A pleasure to see you again, Lord Jareth and Lady Leah of the Labyrinth. I understand that you have a question for me?" He extended his hand towards the door behind him, inviting them in. Oberon led them to a study filled with books, where they met Titania, his wife and queen.

.

The High Queen was quite beautiful. She had fiery red hair and sharp, calculating green eyes. Her skin was pale as the moon and equally as radiant. She wore rectangular glasses at the end of her pointed nose, held by a diamond string. She lowered them and set down the enormous-and probably ancient-book she had been reading. "A pleasure to meet you," she said after the introductions had been made. "So," Oberon began as they all took a seat. "What is it you need to ask me, Lady Leah?" His face was perfectly friendly and obliging, and Leah suddenly wondered if her question was really all that important. But then she thought of all the work she'd gone through just to get to where she was now, and her courage came back to her.

.

"I've been having a recurring dream-or nightmare, really." Leah began. "About my family in the Aboveground. My parents house is completely on fire and I can't seem to find them. The dream has been so vivid, that each time I forget that it isn't real." Oberon frowned, his brow furrowed. Leah continued, "So I want to travel aboveground to check on them and make sure they're alright." She finished. Titania looked to Oberon and he looked back. There was a silent communication between them; and suddenly Oberon turned back and nodded seriously. "I see. And you want advice on how to go about it?" It was her turn to nod. "Yes."

.

"One way would be through the transportation tower-the way you came in-and we'd have to use a strong spell." Leah looked bewildered. "But how do you go about traveling between the worlds when dealing with wished away and runners?" Leah looked at her husband. Jareth smiled a little, "The only way I'm allowed into your world, is when someone is wished away. The goblins fetch the unwanted ones, and I give the wisher the choice to rescue, or to forget them."

.

Leah frowned. So the only way he could go was if he was summoned? This was turning out to be harder than she thought. Titania spoke up after the group had fallen silent, "Well, why don't we get you ready to go Above, while our kings search for a way to get you there." At Jareth's reassuring nod, Leah followed Titania out of the room.

.

Once the two women were in the hallway, Titania led Leah down the hall and a few minutes later they arrived in an extravagant garden. It had cushioned chairs and beautiful white marble fountains. Women who looked like they were born from trees and rivers walked gracefully through the area. "We need to change your appearance. Any fae in the Above who is enemies to your husband could recognize you and try to assassinate you or hold you hostage." Leah thought at first that Titania was joking; but when she saw the queen's face, it hit her like a ton of bricks that Titania was dead serious. Leah swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. "Then what do we do?" Titania's face lit up excitedly "I'm glad you asked!" The young Goblin Queen was not sure she liked the gleam in Titania's eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Thoughts on the chapter? Let me know in a review! Aerea's name is pronounced: Aw-Ree-uh (Kind of like an Aria in Opera music).

.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson own everything else. Oberon and Titania are the brilliant Shakespeare's creations, and certainly not mine. ;)D

.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two, my dears! Hope you enjoy it! :D

Goblins Above

Chapter 2: Going Aboveground

.

.

.

**_"Then what do we do?" Titania's face lit up excitedly "I'm glad you asked!" The young Goblin Queen was not sure she liked the gleam in Titania's eyes. _**

.

.

"I don't know about this, Titania.." Leah began apprehensively. "Jareth's not going to like it." She winced at the thought of his reaction. Titania waved her hand dismissively, tutting, "Nonsense. You look spectacular, and not at all like yourself." Leah looked indignantly at the queen and Titania explained, holding her hands up in a appeasing gesture. "It's a good thing, no one originally from the Underground will know you. You'll be safe to do as you please." Leah sighed. She had a point. The Goblin Queen gazed anxiously at her now dark chocolate brown hair; cut short into a pixie cut. Titania had cut it herself, and used some kind of magically infused hair coloring comb to color it. A smaller toothbrush-like brush was used on her eyebrows so they would match her hair.

.

It was going to take some getting used to, but she was beginning to like it. Leah smiled at herself in her reflection and then turned to Titania gratefully. "Thank you for your help, Titania, I really appreciate it." Titania smiled and placed the hair comb and brow comb into a small cloth bag and then into Leah's purse. "Of course, Leah. You can use these whenever your disguise begins to fade or when your hair grows. Now, let us get back to our husbands; certainly by now they have found a solution." Butterflies danced circles in her belly, and Leah pulled herself up out of the chair. The once blond and now brunette woman walked anxiously along beside the confident Queen Titania.

.

When they came back into the study, the two lords were hunched over the table Titania had been sitting at earlier. Pouring over enormous encyclopedia like books, they were rapidly taking notes with parchment and quills and speaking in hushed tones. "What have you discovered, my Lords?" Titania inquired. Oberon looked to his wife to answer when he caught sight of Leah. His eyes widened and he grinned at her, before turning amused eyes to Jareth. 'They are really enjoying this!' She thought exasperatedly about Oberon and Titania. "Jareth, would you care to show and explain what we have made?" Oberon suggested. Jareth nodded without looking up from his notes. "Yes, of course." He set the quill down, picked up the paper, and turned around.

.

Jareth froze once his eyes beheld Leah. At first it seemed that he didn't quite recognize her, and then his cheeks flushed and his hand convulsed around the paper he held. "Leah?.." He began, and then he looked accusingly at Titania. "What have you done to my wife?" Titania put her hands on her hips, "It is better this way. She will not have to worry about being recognized in the Above." Jareth glowered, "I barely recognize her!" Titania replied sharply, "That is precisely the point!" The Goblin King was taken aback, and Titania continued. "If _you_ couldn't recognize her, then no one else will." He opened his mouth angrily but she cut him off, "You want her to be safe, do you not?"

.

His mouth shut with a snap. "Than this is her best possible chance at survival in the Aboveground." The word 'surival' seemed a bit drastic to Leah, but Jareth needed the reassurance. She quickly changed the subject. "So how do we get me to the Aboveground?" Leah spoke loudly to snuff out any further arguments about her hair. Jareth looked more than a little sulky; but he un-crumpled the paper and began to explain. "The spell was actually quite simple, considering the jump between the Aboveground and Underground."

.

He gestured at the paper in his hand. "We needed two small objects to put the spell on-" Here Jareth turned and picked up two small sparkling things. Each was a ring. The larger one was gold and the smaller was silver. They had simple plain bands with a single tiny moonstone set into each. "-and Lord Oberon was kind enough to lend us these." He put the golden ring on his right ring finger, and handed the other to Leah. She placed it on her same hand and finger as he had, and couldn't help admiring it. "The spell is really quite simple; but you have to use your right words. It only works if you say somewhere specific. First you would say the dimension-like the Aboveground. Then the country, state or region, and finally the town."

.

Leah thought for a moment. "So I'd have to say all of that to make this work? It seems like a mouthful. What if I needed to leave quickly?" Jareth looked like he hadn't thought of that, and he frowned. "Perhaps.." Just then a guard burst into the room, looking very disheveled and anxious. He hastily bowed to the group. "My King Oberon, we are under attack. Forces from the Dark Realm are attempting to besiege the castle." Oberon's face darkened and he snarled. "How dare they attack us!" The King turned to Jareth and Leah, "Go now. They probably have come for you, now you are outside the protection of the Labyrinth." He turned to Titania as Leah went quickly to Jareth's side. "Go and send word to the other kingdoms for assistance." Titania nodded, suddenly looking very fierce. She cast a brief smile to the Goblin Monarchs, "May you travel safely, friends!" And turned, ordering the guard ahead of her as they left the study.

.

Oberon turned and slammed the book they had used shut, gathering the notes they'd made on the table, and went to the study's fireplace. Without hesitation, he shoved the book, notes and all, into it. The fireplace blazed up furiously as he stepped back, small sparks of green fire snarling up from the magic book, making a terrible hissing noise. Oberon turned to Jareth, pointing to the notes in the Goblin King's hand. "That paper is all that is left of that book and how the two of you will be traveling. Guard it well. Keep it secret." Jareth took ahold of Leah's hand firmly. "My Lord, thank you." The High King smiled and then turned from them, "Good luck my friends, may you travel safely!" He pulled the doors closed behind him, and they heard a 'click!' as it was locked.

.

There was a beat of silence, and Jareth turned to Leah. "Take hold of your things," He handed her the paper after she picked up a suit case and slung her purse over her shoulder. He strode to where her bags sat and picked them up, returning to her side. "Now what do we do?" Leah asked hurriedly. Jareth nodded to the paper as she threaded her arm through his. "We both read the words I've written. They will get us to the Aboveground. Are you ready?" She nodded her head, feeling a little shaky. Seeing her anxiety, Jareth quickly kissed her once firmly on the lips, and she felt herself begin to calm. "Now my love, read the words." He said as he pulled away. They began:

.

"America." a bang on the door made Leah jump, but she turned quickly back to the paper.

.

"Idaho." Again a bang on the door, and this time it began to splinter.

.

Jareth stepped around so his back was to the door, blocking her from view if anyone came in, their arms still interlinked.

.

They continued. But the last word was lost to the boom as the doors shattered and swung open, half on their hinges. A group of men wearing black helmets and armor entered the room, swords drawn as they swarmed in. Once they had secured the room, another man entered it. He had a black helmet like the others, but his was painted with a white skull on the front. The helmet, as well as his armor were old; chipped and scratched from old battles fought. He gazed around the room slowly, taking it all in. He peered towards the desk in the center of the room and slowly approached it, stepping over the wreckage of the study doors.

.

The Goblin King and Queen were gone. Scorch marks in a rough circle around where they stood on the marble floor still smoked. He crouched down, removing his glove. He felt at the marks lightly and brought his hand up to examine the ash on his fingers. Just then the guards in the room bowed, and the man came to his feet. "What have you found, Lyron?" Said a sweet female voice. He turned around, and approached the woman. Holding his hand out, he bowed slightly. "Only this, my Queen. I believe it is the remnants of a transportation spell." A pale hand with long blood red nails gently took his hand and examined the ash. He inhaled sharply.

.

Her pale green eyes narrowed beneath curved white brows as she stared hard at the ash. "I believe you are right." She raised her other hand and plucked a handkerchief from her bodice. Placing it on his hand, she muttered and when she pulled it away, his hand was clean, and the ash was transferred to the white cloth. The strange Queen looked at it disdainfully and released the man's hand. Lyron slowly retracted it, stepping back a few paces, and went down on one knee with his head bowed. After a moment she folded the handkerchief and put it back into her bodice. She smoothed her white sweetheart dress that reached the floor, adjusted the black wolfs fur collar, and pulled slightly on her pointed sleeves. "Let us go, there is nothing more for us here." The guards began filing out of the room quickly, and the man with the skull helmet came to his feet but did not move to follow.

.

"What would you have me do now, My Queen?" His deep voiced asked. She tossed her long mane of snowy white hair, and it fell into place almost to her knees. "Nothing for now. Our Goblin Queen is out of reach." She smiled, her thin lips stretching to show pointed canines. "For now we watch, and wait." Her beautiful and sharply featured face looked terrifying, and Lyron felt the tiniest bit of sympathy for the Goblin Queen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I honestly believe this is the best chapter I think I've ever written for either of these stories. It's awesome. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and stay tuned, I hope to get the next chapter up by next Sunday! (Yay!)

.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson own everything else. Oberon and Titania are the brilliant Shakespeare's creations.

.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter Three! Please Read and Review! :)

Goblins Above

Chapter 3: The Aboveground and Bitter Farewells

.

.

.

******_"For now we watch, and wait." Her beautiful and sharply featured face looked terrifying, and Lyron felt the tiniest bit of sympathy for the Goblin Queen."_**

.

.

It was like trying to squeeze yourself through a minuscule crack in the wall. That's what it felt like to be pushed from one world to another. The two landed with little grace or style; and only just managed to keep from running into the outer wall of a run down cinema. Leah nearly lost her balance entirely, but at the last second, Jareth dropped one of the bags and encircled her waist with his now free arm. He lifted her back up and they embraced. They just stood there, breathing heavily. The night sky was filled with stars, and the quarter moon glowed down upon the town. The sound of teenagers laughing as they left the movie theater, echoed up the dark and dank passageway the Goblin King and Queen now occupied.

.

Jareth looked over the top of Leah's head, up the alleyway as the adolescents passed by. After the alley grew silent, the couple slowly drew apart. Leah looked up at Jareth, tears beginning to bud in her eyes. "Jareth.. Titania and Oberon..?" Jareth's lips were pursed, "I don't know what happened to them. But knowing how clever the High King and Queen are-they will be fine. We will have to hope that they escaped safely." Leah nodded stiffly, and a car passing by reflected light at them, jogging her from her thoughts. "I should go. I know a motel I can stay at until I find a place to rent." Jareth's lips curved downward. "You are _not_ staying here alone."

.

Leah returned the frown, and began to argue when she shivered from a cold wind beginning to pick up. She forgot how much she hated the wind here; it was cold and unending. And a cold, drafty alleyway was hardly the place for a lengthy conversation. "Can we discuss this later? Right now we need to get a room for the night." Jareth nodded and he set the other bag down, avoiding a puddle of what he hoped was water. She was about to ask him what he was doing, when his clothing suddenly shifted and changed. His dark blue poets shirt became a fancy button up dress shirt and suit jacket, his grey leggings turned into grey suit pants (matching the jacket) and his boots shortened into glossy black dress shoes. His hair was suddenly cut short, and looking windswept.

.

He looked so different from his usual self; that unless Leah had been standing there, she might not have recognized him. Her face went beet red. He looked like a modern day version of Cary Grant! Leah forced herself to focus. 'Keep it together, woman!' She thought to herself. Jareth reached down and picked up her bags, "Of course my love, lead the way." They managed to get lucky and she hailed a cab just as it was coming up the street. In ten minutes they were at the hotel, and another five minutes later they were led to their room on the second floor.

.

They spent the night in the hotel, ordering room service and enjoying each others company. They slept soundly and in the morning, Leah dressed and popped down to the lobby to fetch a copy of the morning news paper. "I'll have to call one of these places to rent." Leah said, pouring over the morning newspaper for rent ads. Jareth lounged on his side, on the bed directly behind her, resting his head on his hand and took a bite of one of the apples from the hotel's complimentary fruit baskets. His now dark blue jacket was resting on the desk chair, and his shoes on the floor in front of it. He had magicked himself some clothes this morning, since he only had what he came in. Leah was leaned back slightly into him, the newspaper folded so she could peruse the rentals section easily.

.

He took a bite and then held the fruit out to her so she could have some too. She took a bite out of it as he spoke, "What will we do once we are settled?" Leah stopped chewing her apple and looked at him. After a moment-and holding back the sadness that fought to overwhelm her-she swallowed and said quietly. "Not 'we', Jareth. Me." He was still for a fraction of a second and then glared at her, sitting up swiftly to face her, "I am not going to leave you here unprotected!" Leah pursed her lips and spoke earnestly, "Jareth, don't you see? If you stay away from home too long, the same people who invaded Oberon and Titania's castle could invade ours as well!" Jareth bared his teeth at the thought, "No one can get into the Labyrinth without my permission."

.

"What about Aelhaeran?" She said quietly, and he seemed to deflate a little. "They could very well find a way in, and what would happen to Melina and Leo? They would be left defenseless. Jareth; _you have to go back_." She had to make him understand the gravity of the situation and what was most important. It was safer for him, the children, and the goblin kingdom if he was there to watch over and protect them. Jareth became silent, turning away from her. She felt her throat constrict painfully as he did, and she swallowed to ease it, but it only felt worse. Leah turned and crawled across the bed to sit behind him. She wrapped her arms around him snugly and rested her forehead against his back. The Goblin Queen listened to her husband's heartbeat as it quickened at her touch. "You know that I would love nothing more than to have you here with me, don't you Jareth?" He began to relax out of his stiffened state.

.

"I wish.." He began, and stopped himself, becoming tense again. Jareth moved around to face her, his eyes burning with emotion. "I would like to visit you. As often as I can." He said, cupping her face in the palm of his hand. Leah leaned into it, resting her hand atop of his. She fought back the tears and nodded her head, her voice trembling, "I will be waiting for you." Jareth gazed at Leah, studying her face as though trying to imprint it into his mind. "I will begin the spell now; and we _will_ see each other again soon."

.

He leaned forward and said, "Underground." Her bottom lip trembled and he pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss. An eternity seemed to pass by. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, staring intensely into her blue eyes. "The Goblin Kingdom." She could feel the magic building and swirling invisibly around them with each word. She noticed in the back of her mind that he was again wearing his shoes and jacket.

.

Actual tears began to trail down Leah's cheeks. He swallowed, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. He stared hard into her eyes as though to memorize them, and a silent exchange occurred between them. They passed each other a look so full of love, that they felt their hearts soaring and breaking all at once. And then Jareth's voice broke as he said his right words, "Goblin Castle, at the center of the Labyrinth." And then he was gone. The place where his hand had been resting on her cheek was still warm. Her hand touched nothing but air, and she ached for him. The room felt cavernous, and she was alone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: A sad chapter, but don't worry, the next one is funny! :)

.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson own everything else. Oberon and Titania are the brilliant Shakespeare's creations.

.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

A/N: Chapter Four; I actually wrote this chapter two different ways, but wasn't satisfied with either of them, so instead I decided to combine them. They were originally one chapter as it follows Leah after Jareth leaves. But I didn't care for it and couldn't get it going. So I did another chapter to replace it; where it follows Jareth after he leaves Leah to return to the Underground. That didn't seem right either. Finally I decided to merge the two, and I am much happier with how it turned out. (I guess they're just meant to be together, right? ;) Lol!)

.

.

Goblins Above

Chapter 4: Cleaning up and Moving in; And Making Preparations

.

.

.

**_"And then he was gone. The place where his hand had been resting on her cheek was still warm. Her hand touched nothing but air, and she ached for him. The room felt cavernous, and she was alone."_**

.

.

Leah felt a great emptiness when he left, almost as though he had taken her heart with him. And in a way, he had. She sighed and stood up from the bed, walking over to the end where she picked up the newspaper. The Goblin Queen wiped her eyes roughly with her hand, and froze. A burning smell caught her attention, and Leah realized the blanket they had been sitting on had caught fire from the transportation spell.

.

Jumping forward, the brunette began to beat the fire down with the newspaper, only to realize too late that it only added to the problem; with the paper catching on fire itself. Finally she pulled the thick blanket off of the bed, folding it over on itself. Smoke began pouring out of the other sides; and she ran and threw it into the bathtub, turning the shower head on and letting it spray the blanket down.

.

'Jareth can't know that this happened!' Leah thought to herself. 'At least; not until this is all over.' After the fire had gone out and the blanket stopped smoking, she let the bath fill up one fourth of the way to be sure it was out completely. Poking it with the hotel's wire clothing hangers, she unfolded it and grumbled when she saw the burned-and now from the water-pasty newspaper. "So much for that!" She sighed. "Maybe there's more downstairs?" Leah thought aloud.

.

Once she was sure the fire was out, the young queen returned to her room to change-having gotten her clothes wet as well as smelling of smoke. After removing them, she rolled up the clothes and took one of the hotel's empty garbage sacks and put them inside and then in her suit case. Leah hoped she would remember that they were there; otherwise it was bound to be a stinky situation later. Leah closed that bag and set them all in a pile on the far side of the bed. She'd have to get a replacement blanket for the bed later.

.

After grabbing another newspaper from downstairs, she asked the man at the desk if she could get another blanket in her room, and he told her he'd send someone up. Sitting on the now blanketed bed, Leah browsed through the newspaper's rentals section and tried to ignore the sounds of incredulity the maid was making in the bathroom. She also tried to ignore the death glares as the ruined blanket was carted out in a large garbage bag, and placed in the trolley's own garbage.

.

Before the maid closed the door, Leah smiled apologetically but sunk out of sight behind the newspaper at the other woman's expression of hate. Finally the door closed, and Leah put the paper down with a sigh. 'We really need to figure out a better way to travel-or at least a way that doesn't leave a huge burning circle behind it...' She thought.

.

Later Leah rented a silver four door car and went to check out some properties. She quickly found a little place above a tea shop; it was already furnished and quite cute. The owner of the apartment also owned the teashop below. She was a thin, older woman in her mid to late fifties with straight steel grey hair cut in a bob. Her bangs were all pinned back out of the way, and her dark amber colored eyes were warm and humorous. She introduced herself as Christina and told Leah that the apartment used to be hers before she took ownership of the teashop. "I've fixed it up quite a bit since then," she said, "It should be perfect for you, I think." Leah moved in that day, and was soon settled in.

.

.

.

Back in the Underground...

.

Jareth landed in much the same way as he and Leah had in the Aboveground, and so he stumbled only a little when he landed in the throne room. It was the same as he left it, dirty and filled with Goblins-and he found he was thankful for it. It took him only a few seconds to change-made easy by a quick crystal. He sighed a little, feeling more at home in his usual wardrobe. Jareth's aboveground clothes switched to a cream poets shirt and black jacket, and dark grey leggings; his usual boots reaching nearly to his knees. It took another five minutes to locate-and in Leo's case reprimand-his children and the slightly frazzled looking healer woman.

.

He winced internally at Matilda's literally frazzled hair. She seemed to have been struck by lightning recently. Her face and clothing were slightly blackened, and her usually neat bun was very lightning-esque in its fizziness. "I don't know how she does it, but she had better come back home soon." Matilda said about Leah with a croak. Jareth patted her sympathetically on the shoulder. He meant it kindly-but the way he did it made it seem more like he was patting a wild animal he wasn't too sure about; instead of comforting a long time friend. The Matron gave him a very sour look for it and he quickly pulled his hand away, clearing his throat.

.

"Well, thank you for your assistance, Leah and I both appreciate it immensely." He said sincerely, and Matilda stared at him for a moment with the same sour look, before she nodded her head curtly. "If you ever need a sitter again-" Matilda began, and Jareth looked a little hopeful. "-don't ever ask me." She finished snippily as she was leaving, and the look on his face was priceless. After a quick word with his children, and making sure they were alright, Jareth disappeared to his study and dug into his books. He needed to kick up the defenses on the Labyrinth if he wanted to keep them safe. He had to keep them safe. The thought of harm coming to his children made his blood boil.

.

The blond man pulled a large piece of folded parchment paper out of his study drawer, and unfolded it to reveal a map of the Labyrinth. He noted the Fiery Forest as it spread from the south side of the maze to the east side, and how the hedge maze began slowly inching it's way from the north to replace it. Everything seemed to be working as usual-clockwork, really. He opened a book and placed it at the top of the map, flipping to a specific page.

.

Conjuring four crystals, he placed one to the north, east, south, and finally the last crystal he placed to the west near where the Fiery's Forest was now taking shape. He looked over the page's contents briefly, and straightened up before the table, his back rigid. Breathing deeply, he stretched his hands out above the map and closed his eyes. Continuing to breath long, slow, breaths, he carefully began to pull magic into himself, giving it form and purpose.

.

He reached for the Labyrinth and felt its heart beat a steady rhythm. It wasn't a normal heart of course; but a formation of magic at the center of the Labyrinth, hidden in the castle itself. Focusing on it, he brought it to beat in time with his own. It slowed to match the king's, and Jareth waited until they were both in unison before he continued. So small, he made a tiny gesture, lifting his hands slowly above the map.

.

Jareth felt it, but did not see it, when the Labyrinth's outer walls gradually thickened and rose to an enormous height. Upon the map, the outermost defense of the magical maze grew darker and thicker, and everything else inside it slowed to a halt as though holding its breath. A bead of sweat raced down Jareth's face, and his heartbeat quickened. He finished the wall and paused so both hearts could slow and return to their regular pace.

.

Breathing steadily, he pulled his arms towards himself, and upwards. The inner walls and halls of the Labyrinth vibrated, and began moving faster in their routines. Now, if anyone entered the maze, a simple glance behind them would change the path before them entirely. Another bead of sweat traveled down his smooth face, and he paused again to keep their hearts steady. A sudden break between them might kill him if he wasn't careful. The vibrations stopped, but the maze moved onward.

.

This time he lowered his hands until they were nearly touching the map's weathered yellow surface. The Goblin Monarch's long pale fingers spread out, and he lowered a digit towards the map. He went through and tapped the old parchment with each one of his fingers, sometimes moving his hands to touch other areas of the map. At the same time, a distant 'Boom!' was heard each time that his fingers touched the map. In those places, newer and deeper oubliettes were dug and camouflaged so that even the cleverest of minds would have trouble seeing them before it was too late.

.

With the greatest of care, Jareth gently separated the two heartbeats. The Labyrinths heart sped up to accommodate the changes to its structure, and the kings slowed to its normal speed. Jareth waited for the spell to settle firmly before removing himself completely, and sighed with relief. Opening his eyes, he moved himself around to the armchair to rest. The crystals disappeared, and Jareth flipped the map around to examine it from the comfort of his seat.

.

Everything was as he had set it. The forest had moved again, and was now north of the castle. The hedge maze had spread itself out some, looking like a sort of centipede with its little tendrils reaching out to its sides. Pulling a handkerchief from an inside pocket of his jacket, he dabbed at his head before removing the jacket completely and unceremoniously dropping it on the floor beside him. Jareth then leaned back into the chair, exhausted.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: That's the end of Chapter four. Leah got settled in above the teashop and Jareth enhanced the Labyrinth's defenses. What did you guys think of the Labyrinth having a heart? Was it too much, or was it good? Anyway, we might catch up with some other royalty in the next chapter! So let me know your thoughts in a review. Thanks! :D

.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson own everything else.

.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

N/A: Just a little treat; I thought I'd show what Shenanigans Melina and Leo were into. Nothing too terrible yet. *Knocks on wood*

.

.

Goblins Above

Chapter 5: You remind me of the Babe

.

.

.

**_"Everything was as he had set it. The forest had moved again, and was now north of the castle. The hedge maze had spread itself out some, looking like a sort of centipede with its little tendrils reaching out to its sides. Pulling a handkerchief from an inside pocket of his jacket, he dabbed at his head before removing the jacket completely and unceremoniously dropping it on the floor beside him. Jareth then leaned back into the chair, exhausted."_**

.

.

.

Melina and Leo peered out their playroom window with wide eyes at the Labyrinth. "What's it doing that for?" Leo's sweet voice asked his sister, who also appeared puzzled. Her golden blond eyebrows came together in concern. "Father's changing it for some reason." Her eyes widened slightly, and her chin lifted up a bit. "The Labyrinth is speaking." Leo stared at his sister with wide eyes, and then peered out at the Labyrinth again. "What's it saying?" Her brow furrowed and she hissed crossly as he spoke, "Hush! I can't tell with you talking!" Leo pouted and stuck his tongue out a little at Melina, but didn't move to leave the window.

.

"It says..something is coming.." She paused as though listening before continuing, "..and that Father's changing it to protect.." Her eyes screwed up like she was trying hard to focus, "To protect... Us." Leo blinked. "Daddy's mixing it up to protect us? But why?" Melina frowned lightly. "Something bad is coming. Something, _really_ bad." Leo puffed up his chest. "I don't need to be protected, I can take care of myself!" Leo cried, running into the playroom. Melina turned around, looking at him disapprovingly and crossing her arms.

.

The blond boy launched himself over a pile of pillows and snatched up a play sword, his blue and brown eyes, respectively, sparkling with confidence. "I'll get the bad thing and _HIYAAH_!" He cried, slashing the air clumsily, and caused himself to fall into the pile of square cushions at his feet. Melina rolled her eyes. "It's not going to be something _you_ can fight." Leo huffed, blowing a pure white feather off of his nose. Wait. Where'd that feather come from? An inspection of the pile turned up a red velvet cushion with a hole in it, with his sword still impaling it. A dusting of feathers scattered across the other pillows, and behind him on the floor.

.

Annoyed-and now concerned about how much trouble he'd be in if his father saw the mess and damage he'd made-Leo challenged. "Says who?" There was a beat of silence where the two siblings glared hard at one another. Melina placed her hands on her hips, looking very much like her mother, "Says the Labyrinth!" A boom outside in the vast maze failed to distract them from their argument, and they continued on. Leo returned, "Maybe I could-the Labyrinth doesn't know everything!" Melina retorted hotly, "It knows a lot more than _you_-!"

.

She was cut off by a much closer boom, and after a stunned silence, the siblings rushed to the window; the ruined pillow and argument forgotten. They came to a halt before the arched window, and saw the source of the boom-or what remained after it. Dirt and dust was kicked up into a fast rising cloud. The wind which had been a gentle breeze before, picked up until it was almost roaring. All across the Labyrinth, as far as they could see, big and small clouds of dirt floated up, and then were blown away by the wind.

.

The hedge maze rapidly spread across the Labyrinth in one long strip, little bits stretched out to either side like the legs of an insect. The Fiery's Forest had moved around the castle, heading somewhere to the north. It all slowed, but as a whole the Labyrinth was moving faster than it used to, and constantly changing. A warm breeze replaced the harsh winds from a moment before, and a feeling of peace settled in; the sun appeared, and Melina and Leo both relaxed at this change. Melina looked back into the playroom, spotting the wounded pillow and it's scattered feathers. "You are in _so_ much trouble, little brother." And Leo gulped.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: A glimpse of what the little Goblin Prince and Princess are up to. I apologize for the shortness of it, but they needed their own little chapter. :) I'm off to write chapter 6! If you have any ideas or suggestions, please review and tell me what your thoughts are! Thank you, and thank you again for your reviews! ;)

.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson own everything else.

.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Goblins Above

Chapter 6: A House Call and a Lovely Dream

_**"A warm breeze replaced the harsh winds from a moment before, and a feeling of peace settled in; the sun appeared, and Melina and Leo both relaxed at this change. Melina looked back into the playroom, spotting the wounded pillow and its scattered feathers. "You are in so much trouble, little brother." And Leo gulped."**_

* * *

Leah's palms were sweating and her hands were white-knuckled, gripping the steering wheel. She had rolled down the windows in an attempt to cool herself down. The wind helped keep her cool, but did nothing to lessen her anxiety of the meeting that was about to take place. 'Calm down, for Heaven's sake!' She took a deep breath and pulled around the corner of a quiet residential street. Slowing to a stop, the brunette parked in front of a medium sized blue house with white trim, and peered out the window to study it. Flowers filled the flowerbeds to either side of the front door, pink peonies and lilies of various colors, and purple and white irises occupied one bed, and the other held daisies and a variety of small colorful flowers.

A climbing rose reached up and across the wood fence, leading around the house to an arched gate that opened onto a large green yard. White rose and lavender bushes to the side of the driveway were humming with honey bees. Her mother had always had a green thumb, and this garden was proof of it. The scent flowed into her car, and she breathed it in. It was familiar, and Leah felt a little calmer. Getting out of the car, she walked across the lawn, fiddling with the hem of her flowing silk white shirt. She tugged on her boots, shoving her dark blue jeans further down inside them. Stopping at the large white door, and taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door resolutely. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she rocked on her feet and waited.

The door clicked, and her feet stilled. With a slight creak from years of use, the door opened to reveal a woman with dark brown hair and greenish blue eyes. She smiled politely, and Leah looked sheepish. 'She probably doesn't recognize me with my hair like this!' "Yes, can I help you?" Her mother asked. The Goblin Queen's smile fell a little. Had she really changed that much? Swallowing, Leah smiled, "Mom, it's me, Leah." The younger woman laughed awkwardly. Her mother stared at her strangely. Leah's eyes went wide, and she felt numb as her voice cracked, "Mommy..? ...Mommy, it's me!"

The strange look changed to a startled one as Leah took several rushed steps forward, one trembling hand out-stretched. "Stay back, or I'll call the police!" Her mother shouted, jerking backward. The daughter stopped in shock. "But-" Leah started brokenly. "I'm not your mother, and she obviously doesn't live here!" Her mother snapped, obviously frightened and angry. "So you'd better get off my property, because I'm calling the police!" As the door was being slammed in her face, Leah caught a glimpse of an old family portrait on the wall behind her mother. Her parents and all of her siblings were there. Everyone that is, but herself.

* * *

As the mirror before him rippled and changed, Jareth took a moment to breathe deeply. He closed his eyes, resting them a moment. He'd fallen asleep in his study for a good half hour before he staggered to the bedroom he shared with Leah. Collapsing upon the huge bed, her scent on her pillow caressed his cheek, and he found himself longing for her. Just to hear her voice would be enough for him. But for now he needed sleep. And sleep he did-until late the next morning. And then after a brief breakfast, the king sat at their bedroom vanity, leaning back in the chair. He felt a little better, but hardly looked it. The mirror cleared and instead of reflecting himself and the room behind him, it showed like a window into the Aboveground where Leah was.

Her image appeared to show she was lying on her side on her bed, fast asleep. Her face had relaxed into a peaceful expression and Jareth smiled softly. While Jareth was looking at her, something on her cheek glistened in the sunlight through her window. Brow furrowing, he leaned closer to the mirror and his lips became a thin downward curving line. Tear tracks, now half dried, looked to have streamed down her cheeks not too long ago. Leah had been crying? He clenched his fists. But what could he do? He'd practically drained himself dry after putting up the defenses for the Labyrinth; so visiting her physically was off the table, even with the transportation ring.

He looked down at the ring. It constantly drew in a small amount of magic from everything around it to fill its own small reserves, yet even with that it required a decent amount of magic from him in the end. But he was still too drained for anything of that magnitude. He sighed and sat back into the chair. Giving Leah one last look, he got an idea and broke the viewing spell. Her image faded and the mirror returned to normal, reflecting his thoughtful face. Getting up slowly, he went to their bed and lay down upon it, staring up at the pale dove-gray canopy.

Jareth raised his hand to just above his head, and closed his fist until he was pointing to his right. A tiny glimmer like a rain drop shone at the end of his black glove, and quickly grew until a small crystal formed. It grew until it was the size of a tennis ball, and he deftly swiped his finger away, breaking the connection. Floating a little haphazardly at the loss, it soon became smooth in its movements and floated down towards his forehead. It looked more like a bubble in movement and appearance, and its iridescent edges were a beautiful magenta color. He slowly retracted his hand until it rested on his abdomen, and the bubble floated above him. He breathed in, and the bubble sunk closer still. The Goblin King smiled and closed his tired eyes, and as he was beginning to doze, he thought, 'Time to get to work.' He felt the bubble touch his forehead, and he felt the cool droplets as it popped, and he sunk into a deep sleep.

When Jareth opened his dreaming eyes, he inspected his surroundings. All was misty. Focusing, he brought it together. A familiar ballroom was pulled and formed from his subconscious. All was white; round tables covered in crystal tableware for a dinner surrounded the room. Above him an enormous crystal chandelier sprung into life, candles burning brightly and casting dancing light across the alabaster colored floor. Pillars surrounded the room, rather short for the setting, he thought with a slight frown. It would have to do. The room was cool and comfortable, and he nodded to himself in satisfaction. Looking down at his attire, the king changed it from his waking world to a black tuxedo-like outfit. The black fabric of his jacket and leggings were normal, but the white shirt he wore beneath was glittering subtly. His cravat was white silk, lacking sparkle, but held a small cluster of crystals at the top to secure it. Dark heeled boots graced his feet, and his hands were glove-less and pale. Everything was set.

Jareth closed his eyes again once this was all complete, and felt the dream move and shift as he reached out for his love's own dreaming subconsciousness, and the dream ball found her, and rested somewhere between Leah and Jareth. He felt it bring them to one another, like threads tugging at their hearts and souls. His heart raced in anticipation of seeing her again, touching her again, even if it was only in a dream. Her dreams like a mist of bubbles, appeared around him inside the dream he had formed. He weaved himself through her past dreams-each its own small bubble-sparing them brief glances as he searched for her current dream. He found it, and her. The dream was a timid bubble, its edges wavering just as it was trying to take shape. She had just fallen asleep, then. This was a good time for him to intervene. He could mold the dream as he pleased, and not have to coax it to change.

Leah was a translucent, white misty form behind the dream, not quite in it herself. Her eyes were closed, and her face was just barely visible. His mismatched eyes looked beyond the wavering dream to rest upon her, and he extended his hand palm up as though to invite her to dance, his other resting against his back formally, his back straight. "May I have this dance, my Lovely Queen?" He spoke quietly. After a breathless moment, her lips curved into a shy smile, eyes still closed, and she placed her hand into his.

Her fingers slid into his hand, and as soon as they did, the mist fled away almost like a breeze had picked it up. A solid gold wedding band was around her ring finger, and after it came her engagement ring. Her engagement ring was a gold filigree with a small clear crystal-like Jareth's own conjuring ones-set on top, held by three golden feathers wrapped around the base. It glimmered on her thin pale hand, and the end of a faintly glittering sleeve was revealed. The end of the sleeve was similar to one with a point going down across the back of the hand, but round instead of pointed.

The mist continued to slowly blow away up her arm as Jareth took a careful step backwards, drawing her forward out of her dream and merging it with his, to make it theirs. The bubble of her dream moved to his left a little to allow her to pass it. The dream bubble became round and started to glow white and sparkle, floating slowly to the ground. The mist continued to disappear up her arm, revealing a white sleeve; and as she stepped forward, an elegant white slipper with a crystal clear heel stepped down toward the ground.

At the same time, her now crystal clear dream fell to the floor with a silent crash; bursting into tiny glittering specks, and disappeared into the floor. From that spot, and spreading outward, the floor changed and became one enormous mirror floor; all one huge seamless panel. When it reached the outer edges of the room, the pillars thinned and grew taller, and Jareth realized what he'd missed about them. They grew white and a long fabric of the same color stretched in a small downward arc between them, going all around the room. Candles flared into being throughout the ballroom, casting light everywhere, even as the room darkened slightly. It had a very romantic and fairytale-like feeling to it. The husband turned his attention back to his wife. Her slippered foot rested upon the ground, the hem of a very lightly glittering dress brushing the top of her shoe.

Another step forward revealed the entire front of her dress and her head. The dress was smooth like a calla lily's trumpet, the neckline dipped down to a point, but did not show any cleavage. Her hair was dark and short like it currently was outside of the dream; and curled with little wispy pieces of her hair framing her face. Her makeup was subtle to enhance her natural beauty, nothing flashy or over-dramatic. Little tear drop shaped crystals hung from her ears, reflecting little lights onto her dress. A single tiny crystal like the kind Jareth conjured, rested on a golden chain around her neck.

Jareth smirked, "Recreating our wedding, are we?" The back of the wedding dress and the short train, followed by her floral patterned veil, came into view and the last of the mist dissipated. "You started it." She returned the look, but then turned quizzical as he pulled her into his arms. Her other dreams vanished with the mist, leaving only their shared dream and faint music that began playing*. "Why are we here?" She queried. "Must a husband have a reason to visit his wife?" Jareth whispered into her ear, and her heart fluttered. Leah smiled a little breathlessly, "No, but you've gone to quite some effort to make this lovely dream."

"We both contributed," Jareth amended seriously.

"You know what I mean, Jareth." Leah replied.

"I looked through your mirror earlier." She looked at him in surprise, "I could tell something had upset you."

Leah looked at his cravat, gathering her thoughts. "I visited my mother today." The once-upon-a-time bride admitted quietly, playing with her bottom lip very lightly. "She didn't recognize me, Jareth." Looking up into his eyes, she asked, "How can that be?"

Jareth spun her out again, looking unsettled. When he brought Leah close again, she looked up in concern at his expression. The king avoided her gaze when he spoke. "Your current hairstyle, and time away have altered your appearance. Perhaps it is for the best."

There was something in his expression that told Leah that he knew what was going on; but he was hesitant to speak about it. "Jareth, please.." Leah pressed gently. Jareth's lips formed a thin line, and Leah was afraid he wasn't going to speak. And then he did. "Over time, the wished away that come to the Labyrinth, fall away from the Aboveground in more ways than one." Leah opened her mouth to ask a question, but Jareth stilled her words with his own. "It is a side effect of the spell when a wisher wishes someone away. It's not anything I, myself, have any control over. This spell is much older than myself; going back much further than even I am aware."

The Goblin Queen was so enraptured with his words, that she did not realize they were still dancing. Her feet seemed to move of their own accord, but she had eyes only for Jareth. He spoke on. "It happens like a sunset. Gradually the wished away fades from the memories of those in the Above." Here Jareth swallowed, feeling the guilt of his next words before they were even spoken. "I knew.." He began quietly, but then became firmer over the course of the following words, "I knew it was a possibility-that it could happen to you. I wished-I hoped that it would not be the case with you." Jareth's hand on her waist snaked its way round until it held her snugly, bringing her close until they were pressed together flush. The music around them grew quiet and lilting.

Leah inhaled sharply, her face blossoming red and her eyes getting large. Her husband's eyes grew slightly darker, and he said quietly, his head lowering a little towards hers. "Love, Leah." Leah jumped a little at his husky tone. "Those who remember, are the ones who loved the most..." Jareth leaned to the side to place a lingering kiss on her cheek, and her eyelids fluttered closed. His fingertips brushed her jaw on the other side, traveling down slowly. His lips caressing her cheek, he whispered into her ear. "Those forgotten... are the ones who loved the least."

Leah's eyes snapped open, and she took a deep shuddering breath. Her hand moved to still his before it could travel further. She held onto the back of it gently. Speaking firmly but softly, hurt shone in her eyes and sadness turned her lips. "Whether they love me or not, Jareth, I love them." Jareth stayed where he was, unmoving. "I need to do this. I need to make sure they're safe." She felt Jareth's breath like a breeze against her skin. "Don't do this, love. Forget them. Forget them all, and _come_ _home_." He pleaded, and Leah felt her heart ache. He leaned down to her neck to place a silky kiss there. His lips made a trail slowly up her neck, and her eyes closed despite themselves. "Come away from all this pain and sorrow. _Come away with me_."

He kissed just near the corner of her lips, not touching them. Her heartbeat sped up, and Leah jumped when she felt his warm lips kiss the other side. Never actually touching her mouth. His hand had freed itself somehow, and was making a lazy trail down her back. The dress began to loosen around her as he did. "Leave them all behind..." he whispered huskily, before straightening up. Without warning he swooped down upon her own parted, petal smooth, lips. It quickly deepened to something more. The shoulder of one of her sleeves slid down slightly, but she didn't notice. Jareth slipped his hand across her bare back, and his cold wedding ring jolted her awake from their passion.

She pulled away sharply, breathing heavily, head down. He looked down at her in surprise, but then smiled. "We can go home now, Leah.." He crooned, reaching for her chin. "You can forget about all of them-." He stopped short when Leah's head snapped up and she glared at him. "_Don't_." The candle lights flickered very faintly, and he glanced warily at the chandelier above them. Leah saw it too, and breathed deeply. The candle light steadied and brightened, filling the room.

The smug expression on his face evaporated into anger. "No, _you_ 'don't'. Do you realize the pain you've put _our children_-put _me_ through-in your endeavor to come back Above?" Jareth glared back. "How do you think _we_ feel? Have you thought of that? Or are you too caught up in your own selfish desires, to see what it's doing to _our family_?"

"As I see it, you have two options, Jareth." He watched her carefully. Leah steadied herself and reached back to fix her dress. When she couldn't reach the fasteners, she remembered where she was, and what she was capable of in this place. Having this knowledge, her dress refastened itself while she put her arms back down to her sides. "One: Stop visiting my dreams, and let me get back to figuring out how to help my family. Or Two-" Jareth righted his own clothing-though in truth the only thing amiss in his wardrobe was his slightly tousled hair and cravat, and the pale pink lipstick her kisses had smeared across his lips.

Leah felt herself grow red and she quickly pressed on before he caught on to her thoughts. "-Or help me help my family. Whether they remember me or not, I have a responsibility to them. I love them, even if it means they don't love me."

* * *

* For this part, I have the song: Rachel's Party from the soundtrack of the movie Paycheck playing in the background. This song is by John Powell, so obviously I don't own it. ;)

A/N: Whoa. Got kinda steamy there for a minute. ^^' Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up by next sunday! :) Stay tuned until then!

***Also!: A Huge, _HUGE_ thanks to my wonderful Beta: Ellen Weaver, for steering me in the right direction when I went off course! And thank you especially for putting up with my forgetfulness, and being ever so patient! Thank you for your support and guidance! :D

***Also!: I'd also like to thank Sailorsweetie for her support, and for the fun we had bouncing ideas off of each other. Thanks again! :)

Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own anything but my own characters and the idea for this story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7, finally! Sorry it took so long. Been busy and everything, but now I have this finished!

Goblins Above

Chapter 7: Old Acquaintances

_**"-Or help me help my family. Whether they remember me or not, I have a responsibility to them. I love them, even if it means they don't love me."**_

* * *

Leah's lips held a firm line of determination. She was not going to be swayed at this point, and Jareth saw this. "No," He began coldly, "I will not help you with this task."

Leah went red in anger and hurt. She swallowed, though her throat was tight. "Fine. Then send me back, because I have work to do."

Jareth became stony faced, and his back straightened. The ballroom began to grow dark around the edges of the room. Her eyes never left Jareth's as the darkness reached towards them from across the mirror floor. She clenched her fists to keep herself steady. She hated the dark, and didn't want to see it coming to steal her away. Leah kept her eyes fixed on her husband. She bit her tongue lightly-wanting to say something to resolve this fight, but nothing came to mind. She hated having arguments with Jareth; they rarely happened, and were hardly pleasant when they did. The pillars from across the room vanished, and the room grew dark around them. Leah began to feel drowsy, and her eyelids heavy, and she faded from the dream.

* * *

Sunlight streamed down through the window upon Leah's face, and she winced, turning her head into the pillow with a groan. It felt like weeks had passed since the fight she'd had with Jareth in their shared dream. Shoving herself up into a sitting position, Leah glanced at the mirror by her bed. It reflected her room, and her unhappy face back at her. She got out of the bed to get ready for work. Leah pulled open a drawer of her dresser.

The brunette had gotten a job at the teashop to cover the rent of the apartment. It worked out quite well, because one of the women working in the shop was about to have a baby, and would be gone to recover. The manager reassured Leah that she could continue working there afterward; but inside, Leah was hoping to have her above family safe by then, and to be going home. It was likely unrealistic of her to hope she could resolve things so soon here. That, and if Jareth continued to refuse to help her, she could be there much longer than she desired. Leah's face flushed and she shoved the dresser drawer shut with more force than was necessary.

* * *

Work was hectic. Noon had just hit and people were coming in to grab their usual pastries and meat pies and tea before heading back to work. Leah filled up a small to-go box with pastries, and handed it to the cashier-her coworker, Andrea-to ring up. She then strode to the opposite end of the pastry display case where the next customer waited. Bending over to reach beneath the counter, she straightened back up with a pastry box in hand. "Welcome to Chai Paradise! How can I help you today?" Leah looked up with a smile; but it immediately disappeared again, her eyes widening.

The man before her was tall with short dark hair, shocking blue eyes, and sharp features. He wore a fancy black business suit that looked to have been tailored to fit him, a white button up shirt with lavender pin stripes, and a lavender silk tie. It was Kevin. And he was looking at her with big eyes. He recovered a moment later and his smile was practically glowing. "Hey. " He spoke softly, positively oozing charm as he leaned against the counter.

Kevin didn't seem to remember her, Leah realized, and it took her a moment to respond. "Hello. What can I get you today?" Her smile was a little forced, but he didn't seem to notice. Kevin moved in front of the display case, and peered inside while he spoke. "I'll have two of those." He pointed out two chocolate croissants and put his hands in his suit pants pockets. She felt his eyes on her as she slid open the glass door and added the pastries to the little box.

"Was there anything else you'd like?" She gestured at the display. He shook his head negatively, but then seemed to change his mind as Leah began folding the thin wax paper over the croissants. "Actually, there is one more thing I'd like." She paused in closing the box and looked up at him. He wore a confident, sly smile, and Leah raised a politely questioning eyebrow-though inwardly she felt wary. "I'd like for you to go out with me for a drink. What time are you off?"

Leah stared at him a moment, then shut the box with a snap, passing it down to the cashier, Andrea. "Thanks, but I'm-." She started to turn him down, but her coworker Andrea leaned towards him conspiratorially from the cash register nearby, after swiping his proffered card, and finishing Leah's sentence at the same time. "-not off until five o'clock, but would love to go after, and her name is Leah, by the way." Leah's head snapped around to glare at Andrea, who ignored her and handed Kevin back his card, receipt, and the pastry box. Kevin put the first two in his pocket and held the box in one hand as he leaned over the counter slightly with the same secretive attitude as Andrea. "Great, I'm Kevin, and I'll be back to pick her up then."

Leah's jaw dropped at this totally casual exchange, and Kevin waved at her with a wink before he vanished out the door. Once the door had closed behind him, Leah rounded angrily on her grinning, self-satisfied coworker. "What-the _crap_, Andrea!?" Leah hissed, while another customer tried to flag her down. Leah looked at him, fury still overcoming her countenance, and he visibly wilted. She would later feel bad about how his previously impatiently waving hand slowly sank, pretended to swat at a fly, and when he saw she wasn't buying it, continued it's downward trajectory to rest awkwardly at his side.

Andrea was unfazed. "What? He's a nice looking guy, and I think you two would be really cute together." Leah held up the back of her left hand, pointing at it with the other. Her crystal wedding ring sparkled at Andrea as Leah spoke, "Andrea. I'm married."

Andrea's eyes grew wide at this revelation. "Oh.." But then she swept her hand through the air dismissively, her lips tugging down slightly. "Well, it's only drinks, right? It's not like you're having an affair or anything." Leah stared incredulously at her. She wanted to tell Andrea that, 'Yes, it most certainly_ is_ like having an affair!' But right then their boss Christina cleared her throat from behind them and looked at them with raised eyebrows. The two coworkers murmured apologies to the older woman and quickly got back to work.

While Leah prepared another carry out box for the gentleman with the fly-swatting hand, she had a thought. If Kevin really didn't remember her, could prolonged contact change that? Her hands slowed subconsciously in her work. The idea that just the two of them talking to one other might trigger blocked memories, had her heart thumping thunderously in hope. Could she get Kevin to remember her? And if so, how much contact would it take to get her family to do the same? She swallowed lightly as she filled the pastry box. She had to at least try—and here was the perfect opportunity for her to do so.

* * *

Five o'clock soon came, and with it Kevin. He was dressed in a less formal, more modern looking suit. It was a deep blue-violet color with sharp lines, and beneath the jacket he wore a white button up shirt that was open a few buttons at the top.

Andrea spoke cheerfully before Leah could, "She's not ready yet, but give us a few minutes and she will be!" Leah sputtered in consternation and Andrea hauled the goblin queen to her apartment upstairs, while Kevin waited in his car. Ten minutes later, the three of them were sitting in Kevin's silver BMW. Leah wore a dark blue knee length dress, with a small sapphire flower brooch from Jareth to accent it. It was clipped just above her heart—her way of always having him with her. Eye liner and lip gloss were as much in the way of makeup as Leah allowed Andrea to do. The dress was too much already, and she didn't want to give Kevin the wrong idea-though she was beginning to feel certain that with Andrea's assistance, he may already have had one.

Leah's lips were pressed thin as she rested her cheek on her fist and stared out the window. She tried explaining several more times that she was married and had no interest in Kevin beyond friendship; but Andrea kept undermining her by asking Kevin questions. So she gave up, and discovered the upside to this, was that Leah learned a great deal about Kevin's current lifestyle.

Kevin owned a small but rapidly growing business. He was well off-which the convertible made obvious-and he was recently in a relationship, until she dumped him for his best friend. He stared through the windshield before him, but his expression was hard to make out in the dim light. He went on to explain, "I had no idea. We were together all the time, so I never realized..." Leah gazed sympathetically at him from her seat, "I'm so sorry." His eyes met hers intensely, and she became wary of him all over again as she thought, 'Maybe this was a bad idea...' Leah shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Kevin blinked, catching himself, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry.. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you as my date tonight." Leah forced a smile, and he turned back to the road.

'This guy's nuts!' Leah's mind helpfully shouted at her. She shoved it back with her mind's elbow. Yes, it was possible he was crazy—but if dealing with his little bit of crazy helped her forgetful family remember who she was—it would all be worth it in the end.

Kevin pulled up to Andrea's apartment complex, Leah only knowing it was hers, because of Andrea's very cheerfully pointing hand, reaching up from the back seat. "Here I am!" She said with a grin, and the other two grinned a little, too, at her exuberance. When Andrea got out and began searching her bag for her keys, Leah looked at her coworker with a furrowed brow and sat up straighter in her seat. "Andrea, aren't you coming with us?" Andrea looked up a little as she continued her search for her keys. "Not this time, I'm pretty beat from work." She smiled widely and made a quiet 'Yes!' as she discovered her keys, bouncing them in her hand and catching them again. The blond then raised her voice so the both of them could hear her, "You kids have fun!" She waved and headed to her apartment, passing through some large shrubs to the pathway.

It took only a few moments for them to reach the dance club and bar Kevin had chosen. The blue eyed woman was rushed into the building before she could think to look for the club sign to see where he'd taken her. Traveling up a short flight of stairs, they passed along a line of clubbers eager to get inside. She pursed her lips a little when Kevin spoke to the bouncer near the door—who greeted him like a close friend—and who also let them in ahead of everyone else. They received quite a few dirty looks, and Leah pretended not to notice. She was more concerned with the fact that Kevin seemed to be a regular here. The dark haired man turned to her before they went any further. "Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand until we get to the bar. It can get crazy on the dance floor." She looked at him anxiously to which he laughed and grinned wildly before pulling her along behind him and entering the dance floor.

The lights inside the club were dimmed down, with only a handful of color-changing spotlights skimming across the mass of dancing bodies. At the far end of the room a stage was lit up for a madly playing local band. For a terrified moment, Leah thought he had changed his mind and that they were going to join the dancers. But Kevin turned to the right where several people were walking up and down a narrow flight of stairs. They walked quickly up them, and around a corner where more stairs led to a sort of 'u' shaped loft that over looked the stage below. Tables and chairs were placed around the railing so those upstairs could still enjoy the entertainment below. To the left of the stairs and against the wall were several small couches and ottomans, where a few people sat drinking and talking. Straight ahead from the stairs was the fairly crowded bar. The walls and furnishings were all black wood, accented here and there with painted gold diamond designs, and the occasional fleur-de-lis.

As soon as they reached the bar, Kevin let go of her to lean over the half-counter so he could shake the bartender's hand. Leah took this opportunity to think of how she could possibly jog his memory. Talking about her old home and family, and asking about his seemed like the best option. His grandmother especially came to mind. If she remembered correctly, the two had been very close. She studied him from where he stood speaking to the bartender. He hadn't changed all that much over the last few years. He looked a bit thinner, if that meant anything. His face had changed a little too, his features had become sharper.

Kevin invited Leah to sit by him at the bar with a wave of his hand, He sat himself down on the rotating bar stool as she sat down beside him.

"So, what'll it be?" asked the dark haired bartender with a smile. Kevin answered immediately. "I'll have a scotch on the rocks." The man behind the bar then looked to Leah, who said, "Just ice water for me, thanks." Kevin seemed a little surprised by this answer. "Just water?" Kevin smiled coyly, looking at her sideways "Are you sure you don't want something with a little more..flavor?" The man beside her pointed at the bartender. "They have an excellent Margarita."

Leah looked at him sharply. "No thanks." She then turned authoritatively to the bartender, "Just ice water."

"Yes, ma'am." The bartender's smile remained as he gave a little salute, and he went to make their drinks. Kevin seemed upset by something; but whatever it was he kept it to himself. The bartender soon returned with what they ordered, and after a few minutes, Leah maneuvered the conversation towards family. "So what about your family? Do they live in town?"

"Well," Kevin began slowly, his eyes staring into his glass as he thought. "My parents passed away when I was young and I haven't any siblings-so it's just me and my Gran." Leah nodded, taking a sip of her water. "You and your Gran must be quite close." She observed, and the blue eyed man shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal gesture, despite his next words. "We are." Leah's eyebrows rose at him questioningly, and when he saw this, he took a long draw from his scotch and then placed it on the bar again. "I visit her often, but she prefers her space most of the time. I call that close."

Understanding dawned on her face, 'That certainly sounds like the Petunia I remember..' Leah realized Kevin was still talking. "What about your family?" He was asking. Leah felt her stomach twist a little as she thought on the question. "They live in town, too.. I haven't been round to see them lately though." Kevin looked at her curiously and she went on, turning to gaze at her drink, "I've been out of town until recently; I only came back for a visit, to see how they were doing." She toyed with her glass, slowly spinning it around and drawing little swirls across it with her finger-wiping off the moisture that had slowly been gathering there. In doing this, she failed to see Kevin's strange expression, "That's right-you have family reunions around this time of year, don't you?" He said quietly, half to himself.

Leah's hands froze and her head turned slowly to face him. "...Yes, we do." She replied, her wide eyes studying his own. He studied her himself, and a look like he was realizing something came upon him. "We've...met before, haven't we?" Leah smiled widely. 'He's remembering!' she thought, and nodded at him.

A strange look entered into his eyes and they got bigger. "Leah." He said her name like it was a fact; as though it were more than a little familiar. He leaned forward abruptly, looking down at her lips. With their already close proximity, it would have been difficult to avoid contact. At his sudden swoop forward, it was impossible. Kevin closed his eyes. His scotch-tinged lips aimed for hers, and seeing this, Leah's hand shot up between them, barely meeting with his kiss. She pursed her lips and waited. Kevin noticed and opened his eyes in confusion. He stared at Leah, leaning backwards on his stool. "I'm sorry, Kevin." She explained, turning that same hand around to show her wedding band and engagement ring, "But I'm married."

* * *

A/N: A HUGE Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Ellen, for all she does! She's amazing guys; seriously. Also a thanks to you wonderful readers for supporting through your reviews! (Hint hint nudge nudge...) ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters or places, etc. I only own the characters I've made up.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, it took so long for me to get chapter seven up, I thought I'd go ahead and post 8. Going to start working on chapter 9 now. :) Maybe. (knocks on wood)

Goblins Above

Chapter 8: Safeguards

_**'"I'm sorry, Kevin." She explained, turning that same hand around to show her wedding band and engagement ring, "But I'm married."'  
**_

* * *

Jareth was trapped somewhere dark, he knew he had to get out, had to save someone. But it was like he was in a closet-like, door less, oubliette. The walls pressed in slowly around him and the air was growing thinner. He couldn't transform into his owl form to give himself more room or time to figure out how he was going to escape. The walls pressed closer and closer…

Jareth jolted upright in bed, his heart pounding. He breathed heavily for a few moments, and then rubbed at his face. Looking towards the window, the moon looked back down at him. It was still a few hours before dawn. With a sigh, he lay back down in bed and closed his eyes. Turning on his side, he reached out a hand to bring Leah close-needing her loving comfort, as well as the knowledge that she was safe. When his hand met with nothing but bed sheets, he opened his eyes and lifted his head to peer at her pillow, only to find her gone. And then he remembered their dream argument, and he groaned at his own stupidity, head flopping back down onto his pillow. Jareth closed his eyes, but he was too anxious to sleep.

Jareth rose out of bed, and moved through the door and down the hall until he came to Melina's room. Opening the door, he stepped inside and looked around for anything that seemed off. It was quiet save for the thirteen hour cuckoo clock on the wall to his right. A few of his daughter's dolls were sitting round a miniature table at his feet, dressed elegantly for tea time. A short bookshelf filled with childrens books from both the Above and the Underground was set up against the wall by her window where a large pink fur rug lay. A desk on the other side of the window held drawing and writing tools, and a small stack of paper. A few of her drawings were framed-courtesy of a proud papa-and hung up on the wall.

Two very familiar framed drawings drawn by his wife sat on Melina's desk. They had been made to stand on their own, and they caught Jareth's attention. The first drawing was of Melina as an infant, her curling-then dark-hair plastered to her head. She'd just had her first bath ever in the castle. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her mouth made a big 'O' as she yawned tiredly. A white blanket was wrapped snugly around her tiny form. Jareth smiled adoringly at the drawing, and his eyes then moved on to the second one.

Jareth felt his heart ache, and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he set eyes on the second drawing. The image was of Jareth and Leah sitting on a bench in the gardens, a climbing vine with big white flowers behind them. Leah's eyes were downcast at the large drawing notebook in her lap. She had one hand holding on to the drawing pad while the other held a pencil poised above it. Jareth was sitting next to her with his arm around her waist, his other hand resting atop of hers. He had his face turned to her ear where he seemed to be whispering something and smiling. Her lips were curved up in a crooked smile from whatever secrets he told. They'd set up a mirror in front of them so that Leah could make this drawing.

Movement brought Jareth's attention over to the bed. Melina's golden curls glimmered faintly in the moonlight as she rolled over and he saw her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, it warmed his heart to know she was his daughter, his to protect and love. Coming to stand beside the bed, Jareth grasped the nearby bed post and leaned forward to place a feather light kiss on the child's forehead. Melina smiled in her sleep and snuggled down deeper into her blankets. Jareth gently tucked the blanket around her and took a step back.

When he was convinced she was well and deeply asleep again, he peered through the dark of her room. With a twist of his hand, three small crystals-the size of which Melina could easily hold on to-gleamed in the palm of his hand. Crouching down to the ground, he rolled two of the crystals across the floor. They made a slight bell like sound as they did this, and the king winced and peeked over the edge of the bed warily at Melina. She did not stir, and he sighed silently in relief.

He focused on the crystals once more. The two separated and each came to a stop in the far corners of the room, where it was darkest. A warm, comforting light emanated from the orbs, and cast just enough light in the room to work as a night light did in the Above. The last crystal he placed on the edge of her bedside table. It shone with its own inner light as well; but a good deal fainter than the other two. Now the crystal was within reach, should she need it. Jareth came to his feet and backed silently from the room. Closing the door with a faint 'click!', he moved down the hall to the next door.

In a moment he was inside, and his eyes widened and narrowed at what he saw. The room was full of goblins. Full, as in almost every flat or angled surface, held a sleeping goblin. Leo was barely distinguishable from the lot. The only way Jareth found him at all was because of the way his white blond hair shimmered in the moonlight. He was amongst the majority of the goblins near the center of the room. Leo lay near the top of a pile of the creatures, with what used to be a platter of pastries. Several of the desserts dotted the room, some with cream or fruit fillings. A great deal of them had been thrown at the walls and ceiling in what must have been-to them-a glorious pastry battle.

Jareth grit his teeth and thought about transporting the whole lot of them to the bog, but thought better of it. While sending the goblins to the bog was preferable as well as enjoyable, he'd rather the stench not fill the castle upon their return. He growled. He'd have to think of an appropriate consequence for them, as well as for Leo. Raising a hand, he flicked it towards the goblins before him as he made his way to his son. With each flick, the goblin would disappear and reappear several feet to his right or left. They never even stirred.

Jareth reached his son and folded his arms thoughtfully. He could put the child in bed, or else leave him to wake in the morning from his inevitable sugar-induced hangover. The father was half tempted to leave him there, but a thought of his wife made him hesitate. He'd put Leo in bed, and in the morning discuss with Leah what should be his punishment. He sighed. Picking Leo up gently, Jareth cradled him in his arms and made a path to the boy's bed. A small goblin-apparently the only one awake of his comrades-was sitting on the young prince's pillow, munching away at a vanilla creme pastry.

Jareth glared at the creature, and baring his teeth, hissed, "_Get off_." The poor goblin jumped in fright. Giving a tiny squeak, it scuttled across the bed, leaving creme hand prints on the fine duvet, and vanished over the opposite side of the bed. Jareth's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he shifted his son to one arm. Waving his hand, the creme hand prints and any other dirt and grime vanished off of the blanket and pillow, leaving them pristine. Lifting the feather filled blanket, Jareth gently lay his son down. He tucked Leo in and after looking around the room, placed the same crystals in Leo's room as he had in Melina's. The last he placed on Leo's bedside table, and the king once again came to stand by the bed.

Leo was sleeping peacefully. Brushing back his white-blond bangs, Jareth placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead, and Leo smiled a little in his sleep. The king looked around once more at the room. He looked at the goblins, and he looked at the mess. For better or worse, the goblins followed Leo wherever he went. They did what he did-or what he told them to do. As his future heir, this was a good thing. But as his son-and at moments or situations such as this-Jareth almost wished they'd spend a little less time together. Perhaps he could increase his son's studies, or start him in self defense? Defensive magic, at the very least. But he would need to know physical defense as well. Leo rolled over on his bed, and Jareth watched him a moment.

He'd have to think more on this later; right now he wanted to get back to their room and check in on Leah.

* * *

A/N: Another enormous thanks to my fantabulous beta, Ellen, for everything she does! She's fabulous! Also a thank you to all of my readers! Please Review and let me know what you think of the chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters or places, etc. I only own the characters I've made up.


End file.
